Ryan Williams
Ryan Williams Ryan Williams (2000 -2101) is one of the most famous politicians in the world, he helped to turn the United Kingdom into the superpower it is today. He helped it through WW3 and is he longest lasting Prime minister in History, working with 3 monarchs. GCSE's Ryan's GCSE results consisted of the following: English Language: A English Literature: B Maths: B Biology: B Chemistry: C Physics: C Geography: A Drama: B History: C Computer Science: B Society and Ethics/Religious Studies: B With these results Ryan said the following: Personally I would've taken these results and my enrolment at Isaac Newton and Austen three months ago, yet with my targets already set on three A* for A-level, as a result these grades will be challenging to get, yet nevertheless it is a wakeup call. Seeing as I have been accepted for the three I wanted to do, those being Maths, History and Government and Politics, those of both History and Maths, in particular History I need to boost and knuckle down harder from which I failed to do so during the GCSE's, meaning a working revolution. A - Levels With his GSCE results he joined Isaac Newton and Jane Austen and started to learn: Maths, Government and Politics, History and Law. During this time, he started to do research on Government and with the help of James McCaghrey, created some of the ideas that would convince him to run for Prime Minister, and allowed him to be re-elected again and again. At the age of 17, he decided to think about how the the UK could raise its economy by specalised spending. He started by analysing Nazi Germany and the New Plan by Dr Hjalmar Schacht. He then started to analyse the UK Economy and started to wonder about how, if it could, the UK could get rid of its debt. He also started to analyse different Economies, he correclty predicted that the UAE's economy would collapse when Nuclear Fuson was discovered. He managed to get A* in all of his A levels. With this he was able to start a Government and politics masters degree at University. = University = Trip to Downing street On the 4th September, Ryan Williams was able to go to Downing street. There he met up with Theresa May, the Prime minister, he talked with her about some of his theories and she agreed with quite a few of them, other ones she suggested that he could improve a bit. Dissertation This was a boost to his hope, and so the wrote a 56 pages dissertation which explained how to convince people that your political views are correct. He also started to talk to local UKIP members and started to become a part of the local party. He received a first in his Dissertation and then joined the local UKIP party, since the EU referendum they were desperate for more members and tried to get more people and state that other key non EU issues such as infrastructure and the foreign aid budget needed to be addressed in one way or the other, the joining of Williams proved a big help to them and had the biggest surge in the parties popularity since the 2013 to 2016 period. His first major appearance was when he visited a hospital that was suffering from low funds and gave a private fund of 2,000 a year until the government improved the NHS. Working with UKIP Ryan was well respected in the party. He was able to convince many of the party members had some of Ukip's policies were wrong, including siding with Donald Trump. This made him slightly unpopular with some of the top members of the party. Election Near the election Ryan Williams said he was going to try and win over Warwick and Leamington constituencies. His career as a politician started off very popular how many people thought he was very close to earth person. This would give him an advantage in the election who the other candidate for labour, Conservatives and the Green Party. His popularity grew, and most people said they wouldn't be surprised if Ryan Williams won in a Landslide election. A poll suggested 76% of people would vote for him. He was also popular in the neighbouring Constituencies. He was then involved with the national Effort, and did multiple speeches and television debates, in the First 3 months UKIP`s Popularity increased by 22%. At the Election, he won with 88.5% of all the votes.UKIP won 295 Constituencies, their best ever result. Personal Life Ryan had three children in 2025 Shade Williams, in 2026 Arthur Williams and in 2028 Quinn Williams. Each of which went into either business or military and exploration, the military and exploration side kept going for generations, as such that many of Ryan's descendants would later become captains of Terra Earth and Earth Empire ships such as the TES Stetson for Terra Earth and ESS Peterborough and ESS Spring for the Earth Empire. Ryan was a major fan of Peterborough United Football Club and after his time in office bought the club, enabling them to reach new heights, and win the Premier League 8 times in a row as well as winning 6 European titles, 4 world titles and 3 times winning all domestic cup competitions. In the final year of that streak the team managed to win every competition they were in without a single defeat, showing a new height for football. Many of the players from that season played for England during the world cup and won it for them beating Uruguay in the final 3-1.